


Photograph

by masayosi661, purplesheep22



Series: Worthy of Trust and Confidence [6]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: A Chinese-English Translation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff with a little bit of smut.<br/>An additional part of the previous story, but should be okay to read it as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Photograph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261027) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661). 



> If interested, this short fic is inspired by [these](https://imgur.com/L45SySD?r) [three](http://www.theplace2.ru/archive/aaron_eckhart/img/01242_CS_July_Cover_.jpg) [pictures](http://www.movpins.com/big/MV5BMjI5NDAxMzAxM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTc0ODMzOQ/aaron-eckhart-and-gerard-butler-at-olympus-has-fallen-%282013%29-large-picture.jpg).

 

 

President Asher has a small camera. It is handy film camera that he has carried around since before his presidency. All the White House advisors and Secret Service agents are quite familiar with this object. Since he is now unable to walk about and take pictures, people in the White House and those around him have become the intended models for the President's photographs.

Once, a reporter from the White House press corps even asked the President about this hobby during discussion of some lighter topics, and got a rather mischievous smile from him, "Well, perhaps after I retired, I'd publish a photo album instead of a memoir?"

Agent Mike Banning, Head of the Presidential Detail, is not at all unfamiliar with that camera. In fact, it is closely linked to one of his recent worries.

As one of the closer few with the President in the White House, Mike naturally has a higher chance of being captured in the President’s photographs. In fact, Mike should be called the closest. To say the very least, when recently disclosed their intimacy to the White House Press Secretary, she had "I knew it" written all over her face, while pacing in the room restlessly in her high heels and nearly crushing the other draft of press release in her hands— she would have to draft out many new ones with other staff any way.

To tell the truth, Mike is not a fan of being aimed by a camera. According to him, not dodging is simply against his instinct. The President glanced at his camera after he said so, confirming that it was indeed one hundred percent a simple fixed-focus and not some telescopic sights, and rolled his eyes. Afterwards, however, he still enjoys focusing on his head of security during his rare break times.

If that were all, Mike would not feel troubled. It is unrealistic to expect that someone as powerful as the President does not have one or two quirks. Like what Mike has seen in a TV series, the short definition of the Captain is to want the impossible— that of the president should not be too far off. Most of the time, Asher is an amiable person who takes no pleasure in abusing his power, and photography is not an exception. When he wants to capture an image of the White House staff members, he always asks for permissions first, chats for a while if possible, and takes the picture in their more natural state. Though when the President asks for a photo, except for a handful of people, it is hard to say that everyone's initial consent is entirely out of their free will. Nevertheless, having their pictures taken is no trouble at all, especially when the President thanks them afterwards with the somewhat childish bright smile.

But not for Mike. The Benjamin Asher that Mike gets to see is different from the one that others can see. This Benjamin Asher drops all his guards and is only for his loved ones. It is a man who is dazzlingly sexy and sometimes helplessly stubborn.

"... I really don't see what's wrong with the pictures this time."

He looks up to a sulky Asher who has just thrusted the newly developed films into his hands and now sits at one side with his camera in hands. Mike has spent quite some time studying them, but comes to the same conclusion.

"You never smile."

"Huh? I did smile! Look at this one!"

Mike points to his mild and balanced smiling face in one of the pictures and nods with self-satisfaction.

"I'm not taking your identification photo, Mike. But if you need it for an update, I'm fine with it."

"Ben..."

In resignation, Mike turns to face him, and is surprised to find the same, if not more such expression on the other man’s face.

"I really don't understand. My normal expression is too serious, a laugh is too deliberate, and a smile is for the ID photo. I don't think you were so persistent about any other people's photos. You even told me last time that it only took you one shot each to capture great pictures of the Vice President and the Chief of Staff."

"Because people like Allan did let me capture who they really are in the first try."

Thinking about the picture in which the Vice President is holding the fishing pole with such a silly smile that Mike couldn't even believe he was the same wise and steady Vice President of theirs, and the other one where the Chief of Staff is basically waving to the camera with his usual unimpressed face, Mike speaks again hesitantly, "Ehm, I'm getting uncertain about how you perceive them."

The cobalt blue eyes immediately turn and glare at him. Asher says sourly,

"It's unfair. Why can Connor get it?"

"Connor?" He repeats the boy's name with absent mind and after seconds of thought, Mike is certain that he has absolutely no idea.

Asher throws him his mobile after pressing a few buttons. It is a smartphone specially designed and assembled by the Homeland Security, and does not have any functions that a smartphone is supposed to perform. Mike catches it and looks down to the at least large enough screen. His eyes widen.

It is a photo of Asher and him. More specifically, it captured the profile of the President and Mike looking at him, thus facing the camera. He rubs his face, feeling all the blood rushing up— God, he was obviously on duty, and had such a cheesy face towards Ben?!

"— Connor is quite talented in gathering intelligence? I didn't notice him taking pictures."

"He has a brand-new iPhone, way better than the President’s."

"Well," Mike hands the cell back to Asher, shakes his head, and sighs, "I guess we have to go on?"

Unexpectedly, Asher does not reply at once, but maintain a level gaze. After a while, he turns away. Asher puts both the mobile and the camera down on the coffee table and slightly shakes his head.

"... No, it's fine. You've told me that you don't like lenses. I'm just being childish recently."

He is so disappointed that the bright blue of his eyes becomes several shades dimmer. Mike suddenly remembers Connor's saddened face when he made a promise to his father, then honored the deal by locking the game console for three months. Like father, like son. And for Mike, he can't stand such expressions on either of the Ashers.

"Hey Ben, it's alright. We can continue till you are satisfied."

"Thanks, Mike. It's just a pastime, don't need such a big fuss." He smiles and shakes his head again. But the smile is bleak with sorrow and Mike is now not only worried but also deeply confused.

He pulls the man closer, palm bracing his face, and looks into Asher's eyes.

"What's wrong, Ben?"

"It's nothing. Come to think about it, it's kind of silly, actually…"

"I promise that however silly it is, it will always be endearing to me."

Asher laughs despite himself and the grief gets washed away. He takes hold of Mike's hand on his face and lands a kiss on the palm.

"Maggie..."

Sensing Mike's rigidity after his muffled words, Asher stops. Looking into his hesitant eyes, Mike takes a deep breath and urges him on, voice low and uncontrollably raspy.

"Go on."

"At that time, before the ceremony, I went through the past photos, trying to find a suitable one for the service. It was quite difficult. She looks gorgeous in every one of them and we took so many photos..." He looks lost. Mike so wants to hold him, but he remains where he is and continues to listen, "But as I went on, I felt it was still too few. I remembered so many merrier times, all her other expressions; but there was no pictures to refer to, nothing could prove those times really existed. I'd never regretted so much, that I didn't save something, Mike. Maggie and I, we always thought that we had our lifetimes together, but it's in fact a mere illusion."

"Ben—"

"So I think I just hope not to repeat that mistake? I don't know. It sounds stupid really, when I say it. I can't actually record everything about you anyway, but trying doesn't hurt, just that if you feel troubled..."

"Ben!"

The shout finally stops Asher's babbles. He comes around to look at the man right in front of him. And Mike cups his face in hands and dives in for an intense kiss, unspoken warmth in his turquoise blue eyes.

A while later, when Mike lets Asher go, he is breathing slightly fast. Mike exhales and smirks, "You smart people really are idiots sometimes."

"You wanted to know."

"Yes, and I do find it endearing. Feeling better?"

He laughs and pulls the man closer for another kiss. Tightly secured in Mike's arms, Asher adjusts his position slowly and finally sits on top of Mike. Between the increasingly intensive kissing, he groans to the sensation of their lower parts grinding against each other hard, barely separated by the taut fabrics. As they slightly part for a breath, he grabs hold of Mike's collar and pushes a compliant Mike down onto the sofa.

"Mike... I'm not done yet."

"Go on then, I'm listening."

With practiced ease, Mike loosens the waistband of the man sitting at his hips and gets rid of them with the Asher’s cooperation. He then unties his own and lets their important bits meet in person. Mike's hands go right up below the free-hanging shirt and travel around. He holds the man at his waist, tentatively thrusts up, and the direct friction on the sensitive parts incites heated moans from them both.

Looking down at Mike's shifts of facial expressions, Asher murmurs almost obsessively,

"I love this look."

"I'll kick you down if you dare reaching for that damn camera right now."

Asher giggles and leans down to peck him on the cheek for placation. He raises his eyebrows and says, "I didn't put any supplies here. We'll still need to go to the bedroom."

"Don't play dumb. You know I always have them, just in case."

"Yes, you are always prepared."

He fumbles about in Mike's pocket as he replies. The trousers are barely clinging onto Mike' hips. Asher fishes out the small package and rips it open by teeth. Taking over the opened bag, Mike reaches towards the other's backside with lube covered fingers, while Asher rolls down the condom on him.

"Ben."

In response to the passionate call, Asher supports himself by hands on the other’s chest in front, and sits down by his guidance. Not long, Mike is almost entirely taken in. Asher frowns to the sense of intrusion but controls his muscles around it. He repeatedly takes in and leaves off at a tantalizing pace. Mike gasps instantly, shivers all over, and barely escapes from the attack. As the man throws his head backwards in the overwhelming sensation, his neck is completely unguarded. Asher can't resist the temptation to lean down and bite on the exposed skin. At the position to be nicely covered by shirt collar and tie, a distinct bite mark immediately appears. Before Asher can get any teasing remarks out, the hands gently rested around his waist suddenly drags him back down, then an unrestrained thrust relentlessly shrove the erection buried inside to an even greater depth, making him shout. His knees give way under the strong stimulation, but as he drops down, it goes deeper, leaving him hopeless in either way.

"Mike, help me..."

Between his gasps, Asher asks for help without any hesitation to the man who would come to his rescue in any kinds of life-or-death situations. His absent-minded murmur is quickly answered. The hands at his hips firmly support him. When his breathing and strength slowly recover, Asher feels the lighter yet continuing thrusts. He smiles and meets Mike’s movement.

Receiving his silent message, Mike starts to get bolder and pumps in more brutally. He repeatedly hits right on the spot and Asher can't help his shiver and moaning. His muscles clench tight on reflex, and Mike growls. Immersed in the sensation from each other, they chase for more without satiation. Approaching the end, Asher is almost drained of his strength and solely relies on Mike's supporting hands to avoid falling over. After another intense thrusting, he feels Mike's release inside of him and he follows.

Sprawling on top of Mike, Asher waits for his breathing to settle. He presses a lazy kiss on the bite mark from earlier on and immediately receives a satisfied purr. Looking up, Mike’s eyes are bright from desire and looking back at him in pleasure.

"So, you like it?"

"I'll try it on you next time. You'll see."

He frowns to the overly enthusiastic face, but nods in agreement, "Sure, if you want. As long as it can be hidden."

Mike seems to be extremely satisfied with his answer. He pulls him up by his ruffled shirt collar and lands a kiss along his sweat-glittering eyelid, "You really are an endearing idiot."

"That doesn't sound like a compliment."

"You are thinking too much." He holds the doubtful blond man in his arms and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"— Oh right, about what we were talking about, I wasn't finished either."

He looks into the immediately focused eyes, bright as the cleared sky after rain.

"I don't know how to let you believe... To be honest, I don't think I can give you this promise. It’s one situation for you and Madam, but another for Leah and me— we didn't need death to separate us. I wasn't able to fulfill my promise in front of the God. Of course, it's mostly my problem."

"Mike..."

"But I still want to make this promise to you: only death can do us part, and I will not leave you behind."

"— Mike, do you know it sounds like a proposal?"

"I know. Are you going to refuse me?"

Asher shakes his head and presses his forehead against Mike's. He keeps smiling as if he would burst into tears if he stops.

"No, no. Only death can do us part, and I will not leave you behind. It's good. I want to give you this promise as well."

"Then it's a deal." Looking at the glimmering blue eyes, Mike smiles with contentment and meets Asher, who leans in for a kiss as response.

"As such, will I stop being chased by your camera?"

"... Is it really that bad?" The helplessness in Mike's eyes makes Asher sigh in frustration.

"Not really, but..." There is that slightly dejected look on Asher's face again. Mike hesitates for a few seconds and finally decides to continue, "If you are looking for something like Connor’s photo, I don't think you'll ever get it."

He is locked by Asher's questioning eyes in a moment and there is an instant flinch over Mike’s face. He looks away, but continues with abandon, "Ehm, I can't do it with that thing at my face. I probably need to look at you directly, I suppose."

The unmistakable burst of laughter is too obvious to hide. Even Asher has buried his face into the crook of Mike's neck in an attempt to keep his expression out of sight, the unsuppressed exhales and his shaking body have given enough away, and Mike has to roll his eyes.

"Laugh away. That's not how I treated you just now."

"Come on, Mike. I'm just too happy." He looks up to the Mike's slightly withdrawn face. Asher can't help but smile, "Really, I'm very happy." He snuggles the tip of his nose gently against Mike's cheek, blue eyes full of tenderness and joy.

"... Good."

"But this way, I'll have to trouble Connor. I can't get my White House photographer to do this."

"And you still don't give up?"

"Nope."

"Right, I should have known, unmovable you. And I still find it endearing, hopelessly."

"Thank you, and I love you too."

Smiling silently, Asher's hand travels downwards. He pulls off the rubber film and directly grabs hold of the part which is getting interested again. Squeezing with a pleasant force, he leans down to Mike and talks straight to his ear as he moans,

"I've got a bunch of meetings tomorrow morning. Let's go into the bathroom later?"

"... Wherever you want, don't stop."

"As you wish."

He replies in the same solemn voice used for giving out orders as the President. Asher continues stroking the growing erection, while nibbling along the reddened outer rim of his ear. Mike closes his eyes, silently taking the sweet torture. He holds on to Asher’s naked waist below the shirt, exhales slowly in deep desire, and smiles.

Perhaps they can now only share a very limited time together, but ultimately, they will have more time for each other. For him, it is more than enough.

 

 

End

 


End file.
